A Hero with The Power of Otaku
by dragonfire53511
Summary: This is an OC Character story taking place in the""" KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World!"""Universe; When a young American midwestern Otaku college student dies after being stabbed by a fellow student and finds himself in a place, he'd never would've expected in the short time he had lived.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Hero with The Power of Otaku

Series: KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World!

Crossover:

[-] KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World!

X

[-] Multi-series

Synopsis:

This is an OC Character story taking place in the""" KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World!"""Universe; When a young American midwestern Otaku college student dies after being stabbed by a fellow student and finds himself in a place, he'd never would've expected in the short time he had lived.

Chapter #: 1 : Oops your Dead! But that okay …

[Heavenly Realm]

He found himself breathing slowly as his eyes fluttered open to found himself in a pitch-black room, As his eyes focused to the light he saw a meek look eleven-year-old girl she had silver hair and azure blue eyes looking down on him with a faint smile. The young man could tell even though the girl seemed to be eleven, but the aura coming off her screamed she was something much older; so after a few, moments of, looking at one another, the small girl spoke with another bright look that filled the young man chest with some warmth, " So you going lay there all day? Rogue!"

"Sorry, Miss" Rogue said as he slowly sat up as he did this; the young girl back away to allow for the young man to get up without any obstruction. Once he was sitting upright Rouge, found that he now faced to face with the young woman. As there faces where this close he could finally see how blue the girl's eyes our, an for what seemed to be forever his eyes didn't move or blink. But when final realize that the girl was also staring, he was the one that turns and looks away, and when he looked back, he saw the girl's cheek were a slight pinkness, and now her physical appearance was that of seventeen years old. The age change was slightly unnerving but not more than waking in a pitch black room and knowing that you died to get to it in the first place. Rogue decides to say. "Since you know my name may I have yours….or is it just god?"

The slight-built girl looked taken back but then said, "Well my name is Urza … I am a Goddess responsible for the midwest of the North West of the United States." At hearing those words, Rogue felt like he kind of understood the meaning behind that as the images of his last moment on earth flooded his mind. His feet are leaving the ground as the face of a man he knew from Introduction class for physics filled his vision just before the feeling of a burning hot sensation filled his whole body radiating from his abdomen and as he looked down, Rogue saw that the man had plunged a knife deep into him and was twisting. The last thing he really remembered was trying to reaching for the man hands to knock them from the knife but before he could the man yank the knife free from Rogue's flesh and then slammed his fist against the wound knock the air out of Rogue sending him crashing into the ground. All he remembered as the darkness wrapped itself around him was seeing the crimson of his blood and the sound of footsteps running away from where his body was laying. As that last bit came to him, all he could do was say out loud to no one in particular "son of a bitch."

Urza was slightly taken back by Rogues' sudden outburst. As his eyes went back to her, he raised his hands and said, "That wasn't direct to you my mind just caught up with how I got here and if your goddess you should appreciate my ill mood towards the guy that stabbed me for getting a better score in class and throwing off the grading scale slightly." At this Urza seem to tilt her head and then she said, "I guess you have a point. if it makes you feel better, he got caught almost immediately after he stabbed you and was arrested with the knife still on him and will end up serving a life sentence where he'll be brutalized and raped as a sport until he eventually commits suicide."

That image, of course, made Rogue kind of smirked, before snickering to himself before saying, " Well as long as that happens I guess I'll be fine…. So where is this I didn't think Heaven or even hell would look like this!" At the mention of hell, Urza got a stern look of disgust for what he said, but she then said, " Well this is kind of a subspace where we ask a select few we think could help with a problem we're having in another realm with a demon king. Instead of just sending you on to the next stage of the afterlife and wasting all of your experiences from this life to either rot in heaven in an endless stagnation or return to the cycle of reincarnation back on earth." Urza place both hands to her hips and continue to speak and said, "Those chooses I have mentioned to you our both of yours to consider, and you have to make that choice for yourself no one else can. As a Goddess who has watched Rogue's life and death to you, but I think I know what your choice will be. " Urza stopped talking at the moment that Rogue gaze harden and he spoke."Don't think you know me… I mean there no benefit in fighting a demon king or lord or just a normal one if you're just a normal human." Urza had a shocked look and started to wave her hands before speaking. " No. No. No. You'll get a spell skill or weapon to take with you and also in the new world you could learn magic."

Rogue tongue clicked in his mouth as he listens to that last bit and this caused Urza to speak as she pulled out a stack of papers and ran up to him and tried to hand him the papers. After three attempts to do so, the young man took the stack of papers from her and then watched as she backed away he leafed through them, and as he did so, the young man left eyebrow rose as he thought that each of this thing regardless of skills or weapon or armor made a person a target. No wonder they hadn't killed this demon king fellow, not only would demons target these people but humans from this realm itself would also think they could get more powerful by killing them, so they target the reincarnated that had these overpowered weapons as well. So after looking at them again after coming to this realization, he looks away from the stack of papers and back to the goddess and said, " I know this may be unusual to request but is it possible for me to see a book of the world you want to send me to first… you know general information and such may be a little history synopsis of the most important thing to happen in the last ten to fifteen years there so I can make an inform decision. I mean I realize there other people you want to send, so I sit over in the shadows over there, and I'll be quiet, and you can work and send the others ahead of me I mean I'm not a person who really cares who get there before me if I decide to go."

Urza face flash with a slight bit of anger, and she was about to say something the young man assumes she got contacted by her bosses as he stance and face change in an instant and then in her outstretched hands a large book covered in leather materialized from out of nowhere and Urza hand the book to him. Rogue felt how heavy the book was and was afraid he might drop it but then the next part of his plan needs to be done. " One more thing all those things were great but none of them our for me I was wondering is it possible to get some blank sheet of that paper and what every was used to scribe on them and I could design a skill more my style." At this request Urza pfft the air out of nostrils and look at Rogue angrily, and she didn't wait for her commander answer she said. " Why should we?"

Rogue smiled and said "Well one you want the demon king destroyed and two I don't think it can be done with the skill you current have present and none of the one presents fit my gaming style or fighting, so it kind of leads to me asking may I design my skill? if I choose to go!" It took a few moments, but it didn't look as if Urza get an answer to her question, so she said. "Very well I get you the paper and a way to scribe the detail for the skill… But first I want you to play in a card game that comes from the earth." Rogue titled his head and though for and then said; "What game were you thinking of playing?" At the question, Rogue saw the young goddess pull out a deck of Magik: TG cards and then she said. " I know you played it when you were younger and to be fair I let you make a deck with cards from your memory but also the catalog of the cards from the series." Rogue thought about the request and then said; "and if I beat you in a single game you'll put your support behind my skill creation and request?" Urza this time had to think before she answers, but she did; "Yes … But that's if you beat me!"

With that answer, Rogue went to work going through the catalog as he saw the cards he wanted for his deck he created a special deck he used when he used to play in his hay day. It was something he knew was something that would be deadly and quick if lady luck was on his side. As he finishes grabbing the last of his enchantments and such, he said towards Urza. "I am guessing were playing a friendly game and not a tournament based so we can add all the mana from our hand at once as we draw them correctly." Urza looked up from her deck building and said "sure why not!" her answer made Rogue smirk as he picked ten forests, five swamp, five ocean, five plains, and five mountains… Once he adds those cards to the deck, he had put together a deck of seventy-five cards it was a rather larger but he needs all the chance for all the combs for this battle. He took the cards into his hands and began to shuffle, and as he did this he looked at Urza and said " I'm ready… when you are?"

Rogue thought as he continues to shuffle as he waited going over how he needs to play his cards to win as quickly as possible, and soon the goddess rose from her spot and walked towards Rogue and as she did a table and chairs materialized for them to play. As they sat, the two pushed their decks in front of the other so it could be cut. It was determined that Rouge would go first and then both shuffle the decks than push them back to there owners and they drew. Rogue smiled as he got the cards he wanted two forests, three swamps, and the enchantment card 'Recycle.' He played all mana cards, tapped them and played the enchantment as he did he drew a card from the deck as he did it was a forest. He played it and repeat the drawing and playing the card he drew by the time he got to the next card which was another enchantment called 'Aluren,' and since the mana pool had eight forests and four mountains, so he had enough to cast the enchantment which needs two forests and two other, so he tapped two mountains. A with this play he drew a card and Rogue smiled and to Urza. " It has begun!" Urza had a strange look on her face, but she soon understood as she saw what the two enchantment did together as Rogue filled the table with mana and the small monster she thought at first, but as she looks closer her eyes grew bigger as she realized they were. 'Sliver.' And as she did the math in her head, the small fry monster soon became titans with a large number of skills. By the time he had finished his turn, he knew the outcome had become obvious.

Unless she could summon a monster that could block flying monsters and tank (his whole army,) when they attack next turn. Unlucky for her she was only able to play her entire hand and summoned six plains and tap those to summon a 'spire golem.' It was evident by the look on her face she already it was over, so she waved the white flag which made Rogue laugh. " I never played nicely in Magik so don't feel bad …. Could you move the table over there and I get to work on reading that book you gave me and design my skill."

She nods the cards disappeared, and Rogue found himself and the table out of sight of Urza and anyone who may arrive in the chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #: 2 — Journey Begins

[1.5 – hours later – Heavenly Realm]

Rogue had finished with reading the book he'd asked Urza for and memorizing it to the point that he could recall every portion of the book and the page to find it on. The world they wanted him to go to was fairly more interesting than earth but really far behind in the technology, so that wasn't as thrilling. But it was a small sacrifice for actual magic he thought. Of course, that wasn't the only thing he thought as he read the book and work on the paper with the quill and magical ink that Urza gave him. He had listened to the men and women who arrived, and Urza spoke to, and he was surprised how many took the bait down, and who and grabbed what in most video games would be the equivalent to a 'B.F.G.,' and we're off to the town of new beginnings. He realized he would have been done an hour earlier if he hadn't been eavesdropping on the new arrival but seeing that some people act worst than him made him slight happier as well. He was putting the last line on the sheet when he heard someone clearing her through followed by. "Hows is it going do you need any help?"

Rogue eyes drifted over the sheet and the skill he been designing and took in all the info making sure there weren't any mistakes and once he was sure it was perfect he turned and said. "Nope, in fact, I'm all done and ready to go if you can get me this skill? Approved like you said you would" Rogue could see the discomfort on Urza face but she did what was asked of her, and ninety-nine percent of the stack of skill and weapons she already gave most of the other who came would allow the wielder to destroy or conquer the world. An, as she prayed the paper, went up in flames, and as that happens a sigil appears beneath him, and Rogue felt his feet rising from the ground his clothing change into a basic set in order to fit in with the people of that world. as he neared towards the gate he could hear Urza say "Your Request has been heard and it meet with regulation and has been accepted….Have a safe journey Rogue and if you manage to defeat the devil king … I wish you luck … Brave hero, I pray of the great many prospective heroes, you will be the one to defeat the Devil King. … If you do so, we shall grant any wish you desire as a gift from the gods. … Now, go forth on your journey!"

Those were the last words Rogue heard as the heavenly realm became a haze as he was sucked into the gate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #: 3 — New World, New Life!

As the world phased, twisted and shimmered than came into view as Rogue's newly made eyes gained focus and the air of this new world, he'd call home filled his lungs. A small smile crossed his lips as he took in the sight of his surroundings. Uruza had done one of the things he had asked of her and had been placed a month away from Axel the city of begin. If he were to only walk at a leisure pace, The next thing Rogue did was to look at his clothing and saw that she had done what he asked and gave him the basic serf clothing set made of the basic cloth of this world. So, he said to himself, "At least if someone sees me, I won't look out of ordinary." He clasped his hand together and lowered his head and said. "Thank you for your gift Urza; I know you didn't have to!" Rouge than started to walk down the dirt path inside of the forest as he did, he chooses to use his skill that Urza allowed him to build after he defeated her and said, "Otaku sage it time for me to gain some skills in this brave new world."

The moment he finishes those words the skill 'Otaku Sage' activated Rogue's mind was filled with a mass amount of information that coalescing into a menu that was waiting for Rogue's to speak to it as he walked and he did, " Otaku sage; pull up Rimru Tempest from anime, light novel, and manga skill and race trait tree."

After a few moments, a visual tree filled Rogue's vision, an next to each of the points on the tree there was a cost in a term called Otaku points; Rogue scan the menu and saw there was an indication he had three-hundred-thousand Otaku points available for his use at the moment. " Otaku Sage add skill Great Sage." As he said, this Rouge mind was filled with a mass amount of information as Otaku sage taught Rogue every function of each skill that was part of the skill called Great Sage. Which had 'Thought,' 'Analysis & Judgement,' 'Parallel Processing,' 'Chant Annulment,' and 'All of Creation.' As information and the installation of the skills finished, Rogue saw that his Otaku points count down to two-hundred and fifty thousand Otaku Points remaining. Rogue than heard a voice echo from the inside of his head anaylze of Otaku sage has shown the possibility of a merger between Great sage and Otaku sage to form 'Supreme Otaku Sage' do you wish to allow the merger ?

Rogue shook his head and then said, " No not yet, Can afford the Otaku Sage to be changed yet but I will enable Great Sage to analyze the possible skills, spell and trait trees I open and give me the best options to use the daily allotment of Otaku points. "

After a few moments, the great sage seems to synchronize to its user stipulation and didn't merge the two skills and waited for Otaku Sage to be used. Rouge could sense this, so he walked over to a spot at the side of the dirt path and took a seat in the lotus position and prepared himself he then said, "Otaku sage it time for me to gain some skills in this brave new world." He began his goal and ready himself to receive the skill he thought he might need, so he repeatedly activates the Otaku sage, he started to list of different anime, manga, light novel, videogame and web novel characters. By the time he had used all of his Otaku points, he had gained a wide assortment of things that would be useful.

{Dragonball z – [Goku] Kaio-Ken, Instant Transmission, Kamehameha [Perfect Cell] Saiyan Power [Majin Buu] Transfiguration Beam [saiyan race trait] Energy Manipulation, Speed and Agility [Namek race trait] Regeneration, Ki Manipulation, and Magic Materialization x 2 }

{YuYu Hakusho – [Byakko] Energy Absorption [Younger Toguro] Regeneration [Elder Toguro] healing [Karasu] Trace-eyes [Kuro Momotaro] Physical Memorization [Suzuki] Skilled 2 x Craftsmanship and energy masking [Kaname Hagiri] Superior Marksmanship and Telekinetic projectiles }

{Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken – [Rimuru Tempest] Great sage, Thought, Analysis & Judgement, Parallel Processing, Chant Annulment, Predator, Predation, Analysis, Stomach, Mimicry, Isolation, Deviant, Unification, Separation, Dissolve, Absorb and Self-Regeneration}

{Overlord – [Ainz] spells – Magic Arrow, Fireball, Fly, Dragon Lightning, and Napalm [Nfirea Bareare] Herbalist, potion maker [Lizzie Bareare] Herbalist, potion maker [Gondo Firebeard] Miner, 2 x Craftsman, Weapon Smith, Armor Smith, Item Smith, Runesmith}

{One Piece – [Rorona Zoro] – Swordsmanship [Usopp] Engineering expertise, Marksmanship [sanji] Culinary expertise [Tony Tony Chopper] Medical Expertise

{Rurouni Kenshin – [Himura] – Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, Kamiya Kasshin-ryū

{The Sacred Blacksmith – [Lisa] – spellForge Fireball, [Luke]- Sacred Sword Blacksmith}

{Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody – [Satou] Menu, Storage, Map, Radar, Map Search, Concealment}

{DanMachi – [Bell] – Liaris Freese [Welf] – Crozzo Blood and Blacksmith }

Merge Skill –

—-

{Merged skills –[Sage healing] — [Younger Toguro] Regeneration + [Elder Toguro] healing + [Namek race trait] Regeneration}

{Merged skills –[Sage array] — [Majin Buu] Transfiguration Beam + [Namek race trait] Magic Materialization }

{Merged skills –[Sword Sage ] — [Himura] – Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, Kamiya Kasshin-ryū+ [Rorona Zoro] – Swordsmanship }

{Merged skills –[Sage of Forge] — [Lisa] – spellForge Fireball + [Welf] – Crozzo Blood + [Luke]- Sacred Sword Blacksmith + [Welf] – Blacksmith + [Gondo Firebeard] – Weapon Smith + [Gondo Firebeard] – Craftsman + [Gondo Firebeard] Armor Smith + [Gondo Firebeard] Item Smith + [Gondo Firebeard] Runesmith + [Suzuki] Skilled Craftsmanship }

{Merged skills –[Potion Sage] –[Tony Tony Chopper] Medical Expertise + [Nfirea Bareare] Herbalist + [Nfirea Bareare] potion maker [Lizzie Bareare] + Herbalist [Lizzie Bareare] + potion maker [Gondo Firebeard] – Craftsman + [Suzuki] Skilled Craftsmanship }

Rogue smiled slightly as he went over the new skills he took and said to his Two main sage skills, "Thank you for the skills and the knowledge how to use each!" Then bow his head and got to his feet. Rogue looked around as for something he could test some of his merged skills with. Then his eyes fell on a decent size boulder a few feet away from him. It would be perfect for attempting to use the 'Sage array.' As he got there, he ran his hand along the rock surface his miner skill told him it was common igneous so Rogue figured no one would miss the stone, so he prepared to use the array the tip of Rouge's left pointer finger glowed blue and said "Uru" than blasted the igneous stone. The stone was then was enveloped by the enormous blue energy, and he watched as the medium size plain grey stone morphed and turned into a dark metallic ore. Rogue could feel an energy coming from what he just made and was sure it succeed in the creation of the 'Uru.'

"Next let try the next skill." Rogue looked down at the large chunk 'Uru' he had created; An started to breathe in and out slowly as he concentrated on the ore before him. "Sage of Forge" he brought his hands together as he said those words to begin the skill an array encircled the chunk of Uru. Rogue start to feel the heat as the chunk start to rise into the air and as it reaches the correct height the ore is engulfed in a black sphere of flames and Rogue's eye glow blue and as he walks up to it and places his arms into the fire and begins to speak, " Start process…. Ore is turned … Heated …. Turned again….. Heated more… slag removed ….heated… remaining slag removed….. turned again …. Now heat until liquefied….. than pour into ingots….. then cool….. ingots our cool…. process end." The black sphere flicked and dissipated and in the place where the igneous rock had sat there now sat thirty-six iridescent metallic colored ingots in its place. Rogue let his hands drift across the top layer of the ingots he had just made they were genuinely beautiful to him and with his 'Great sage' skill he was able to tell that they where tressure quality.

As he looked down at them, he said, "well I'll only need two for now for my weapon." So he lifts two of the ingots into his left arm and then places his right hand down on the remaining thirty-four, and after a few moments, those ingots seem to be enveloped by a green light and then fade away followed by Rogue laugh and then says to himself. "Storage works… Now let's make my sword!" Rogue got back into the stance he was in earlier when he had made the ingots, but the only difference was 'Sage of Forge' now had no item to lift. So, the only thing that happened as he started the skill the array etch it's self in the air before the black sphere of flames erupt and Rogues' eyes glow blue once again. Rogue walked forward an Uru ingot in both hand as he slid them into the ball of black flames. He stood there for a few seconds allowing for the ingot to absorb, and once they were he said, " Start process …. Heat ingots … hammer… hammer …. Now fold …fold…fold…fold…fold… Shaping the heart of the blade… Engrave the runes for longevity on the heart …. shaping the casing of the blade… Engrave the runes for longevity and sharpness on the casing… Assembling… drawing… forming the point … shaping… rough finish … clay coating… firing … hardening… shaping… foundation polishing… rough polishing… remedial polishing… midgrade polishing… fine polishing… mudstone polishing… finish polishing… grain polishing… powder polishing… temperline polishing… burnishing… point polishing… hilt formed… hilt fitting…!" Rogue than pulled from the black swirling flames a glowing blue and iridescent katana across the blades aura and it iridescent showed off the rune work that Rogue had done. As the young man look at his new weapon all of a sudden, he felt the eyes of something on him. He found himself looking around and as he did he didn't see anything at first, but then all of sudden a large elastic tongue came shooting out from the woods trying to grab him. But before the tongue touch Rogue, he found he swipe at the tongue with his katana and when he did he loop it off and sent it flying off in another direction. He then watches as he was covered in the creature blood as the tongue zipped back followed by a large purplish toad jumping out at him.

As Rogue saw this if he hadn't read about these things he'd been scared, but right now he knew that this was first of many targets he needed to adjust to all the skills he eventually has so he stood his ground. Took up the stance of to attempt to deliver a strike with Battōjutsu he knew full well his body wasn't ready and he probably hurt himself in the process or even fail entirely, but he had to try it was one of the better less flasher choices. So as the toad got closer Rogue screamed, "Kaio-Ken" and for an instant Rogue body was covered in a red aura and his katana glowed purple as he followed the scream with his attempt of Battōjutsu. Rogue felt his muscle tear and veins throughout his body rupture but as his eyes open and he grasps his throbbing right arm, and his legs gave out, and he heard himself screaming out, "ooooow…owww…ooow." But after a few more moment of that, he found he was coated in the giant toad's blood, and as he turned himself around he saw he split the giant into perfect halves which got him to say, "holy shit!" Then falling back on his back, he could feel 'Sage Heal' at work repairing his veins reuniting the muscle he tone but more than that he all felt his Sayain Power and Liaris Freese skill improve his body based off of this little interaction he already felt stronger. He clutched his katana and laid on the dirt waiting for the healing to finish he than collect the toad and be on his way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #: 4 — A New Life Journey has begun!

[twenty minutes of resting]

After 'Sage Heal' finished and Rogue could get back up he walked back over to the corpse of the Giant Toad its blood, and other fluids moisten the ground but it was a pretty good hit, and since he knew he would need some supplies he chose to put the toad's corpse into his storage. Once it was inside the storage, Rogue stretched than wondered as he used skill 'map,' and then considered using a second skill with it but decide against it, so he started to walk into the woods and walked off the path. As he traveled, he could hear things moving and felt eyes on him as he went deeper into the woods. As times passed and as he got deeper into the woods as things leaped out at him, he chopped some of the creatures apart, then halved others and manage to sever other's limbs from their bodies.

But as he had moved forward and as the creature corpses hit the ground before they even had a chance to grow cold, Rogue stored them away with his storage skill as he continued through the woods. He didn't know what all of the monsters he been killing were and if any of them could be used as food or even if they were edible or not poisonous. All he knew he keeps collecting material as he took each monster down until he came to a small clearing inside of the forest and decided to make a place to camp for that night as the sun was going down. But then all of a sudden his attention of step stopped as his eyes drifted to some plants growing his herbalist skills told him they be useful, but he didn't know why yet so he said, "Great Sage; Analyse the plants please." After a few seconds, Rogue saw the aqua hexagonal shape in the corner of his vision followed by,

Name: Greenshroom

Plant Type: Mushroom

Rarity: common

Information: Greenshroom, is used for seasoning if it is dried and crushed into a powder; If it was to be compared with something with your former world it would closely resemble ground black pepper, But if a potion maker /and or Alchemist was to stew this with the right ingredients to form a stamina potion

So he decides he picked them and put them in storage once he was done he decides to finally take a minute to look at his storage menu to see what he had inside,

{Storage: 34 x Uru Ingots, 4 x Giant Toad corpses, 2x giant toad heads 1 x giant toad front leg, 15 x unicorn bunny corpses, 1 x giant earthworm corpse, 5 x White Wolves corpse, 3 x Rookie Killer corpse, 50 x Greenshroom}

Rogue was impressed with himself, and what he saw so he went back to setting up his campsite while there was still some sunlight; He found several medium-size stones to build a place for a campfire. Once he was happy with the stone placement, he went and gathered some broken tree limbs and twigs for kindling for his fire but also large dry fallen wood. With a flick of his wrist, he used his katana to split any large logs into small portion before storing the wood in his 'Storage.' As he moved on to gather more, he found more vegetation, and added it to his 'storage.' and as he did, his 'Great Sage' used 'Analyse' to tell Rogue what each was as he put them in storage.

Name: Redshroom

Plant Type: Mushroom

Rarity: common

Information: Redshroom, is used for seasoning if it is dried and crushed into a powder; If it was to be compared with something with your former world it would closely resemble ground Cummin, But if a potion maker /and or Alchemist was to stew this with the right ingredients to form a Health restorative potion

Name: Viloetshroom

Plant Type: Mushroom

Rarity: Uncommon

Information: Viloetshroom, is used for seasoning if it is dried and crushed into a powder; If it were to be compared with something with your former world it would closely resemble ground Rosemary, But if a potion maker /and or Alchemist was to stew this with the right ingredients to form a Ki potion

Name: Blueshroom

Plant Type: Mushroom

Rarity: common

Information: Blueshroom, is used for seasoning if it is dried and crushed into a powder; If it were to be compared with something with your former world it would closely resemble ground thyme, But if a potion maker /and or Alchemist were to stew this with the right ingredients to form a Mana potion

Name: Parashroom

Plant Type: Mushroom

Rarity: Uncommon

Information: Parashroom, is used for Potion crafting, But if a potion maker /and or Alchemist were to stew this with the right ingredients to form a Paralyze potion … Parashroom can be eaten but will inflict instant-Paralyze raw or cook and flavor ultra sweet and depending on the size will determine how long a person is paralyzed if eaten fresh. But if brewed in potion it can be determined by the maker.

Name: Deathshroom

Plant Type: Mushroom

Rarity: Rare

Information: Deathshroom, is used for Potion crafting, But if a potion maker /and or Alchemist were to stew this with the right ingredients to form a wide range of poison potion or antidotes … Deathshroom if eaten fresh will cause instadeath.

As he listens to the 'Great Sage' Analyzes of the new plants, he had been gathering as he got more firewood for his campsite. So Rogue made his way away from where he set up his camp, in a small semi-circle and as he found any large fallen trees he chooses to cut into more logs to feed into his campfire later. He left out a medium size branch out of his storage and carried it back as he did he used his katana to clean the branch and such to make a spit to roast some of the meat. He walked back to the campsite. Once there, he put the spit in the 'storage' and then began taking out from 'storage' to fill the area he made for the campfire with the twigs and leaves. Once this was sufficiently done, Rogue extended his hand over the pill and concentrated his left hand over the top of it; a mix of his Ki and mana to forming a miniature fireball and allowed it to drop atop of the kindling and the moment the fireball touched the kindling erupted into a small miniature inferno. Then after the flames died down slightly, Rouge pulled out a few of the logs from the storage and placed them into the fire. Rogue could feel the warmth from the fire than sat down next to the fire and pulled out Uru ingot from 'storage.' Rogue channel the cooking instinct he gains from Sanji and paints a picture in his mind of what he needs than as it materializes in his mind's eye as he activated "Sage of Forge."; A sphere of black flames formed before Rogue and his eyes glowed blue again, He slid his hands and the ingot into the sphere, and after a few moments the ingot was absorbed; " Start process …. Heat ingots … hammer… hammer… hammer …. Now fold …fold...fold…fold...fold…folld… Shaping the heart of the blade… Engrave the runes for longevity, cleansing, and sharpness on the heart …. shaping the casing of the blade… Engrave the runes for longevity, cleansing, and sharpness on the casing… Assembling… drawing… forming the point … shaping… rough finish … clay coating… firing … hardening… shaping… foundation polishing… rough polishing… remedial polishing… midgrade polishing… fine polishing… mudstone polishing… finish polishing… grain polishing… powder polishing… temperline polishing… burnishing… point polishing…!" Rogue than pulled out his hand from the black flames holding a perfectly honed chefs blade, that had a glowing blue and iridescent hue to the metal and an aura that showed off the rune work that Rogue had done. It was as perfect as the katana he made and wielded, and could serve as a weapon if Rogue needed one. But the blade he had just birthed from the forge it true purpose it battlefield was that of a culinary type regardless of the material and effort that was used to make it.

Rogue pulled out a horned rabbit from his storage, It was still bleeding and was warm, so Rogues took the opportunity to hang the rabbit by its feet and took his new knife to slit area along the rabbit neck to bleed the rabbit. Rogue then took out from the 'storage' the spit pushed it into the ground and used it to hang the rabbit so it could be bleed out slightly easier. While that was being done, he gathered a few pebbles and used. 'Sage array' to make the pebble into iodized salt and once he had a big enough pill made he put it into his 'storage.' and turned to check on the bleeding process to find it had gone as far as it could. So Rouge took the rabbit down and began to skin the monster, he took his chef blade and started the skinning process. First, he opened the area he open for bleeding earlier wider. He then slit the rabbit down the neck to its anus. Once that was done Rogue used the knife to trim and cut the connecting tissue from around the area were the pelt of the monster and held to the meat beast. After about fifteen minutes Rogue manages to remove the head and pelt in one piece. He stored it away; then he took the knife back up and went to work in removing the remain insides of the rabbit and put the guts, heart and other organs into the 'storage' for later use or disposal. Once he was done doing that Rogue took out about two teaspoons of salt from the storage and started to rub the rabbit meat before skewering the rabbit through with the spit and putting it over the fire to let it cook. After that was done, he was going to relax and let the meat cook, but as he got comfortable by the campfire but instead of the cooking meat the smell of iron got caught in his nose. So he looked around and saw the bloodstained ground and realized that the stench was from that and it was possible he might end up attracting even more monsters which would cut into his resting time, so he decided to store the bloodstained earth in his 'storage' for the time being. So as he put it into the 'storage,' there was a decent size divet in the ground where the blood had pooled moment earlier, and the scent of iron began dissipating and started being replaced with the scent of cooking meat.

As the horn rabbit meat cooked over the campfire Rogue started looking into his 'storage' again,

Storage:

33 x Uru Ingots

4 x Giant Toad corpses

2x giant toad heads

1 x giant toad front leg

14 x unicorn bunny corpses

1 x giant earthworm corpse

5 x White Wolves corpse

3 x Rookie Killer corpse

50 x Greenshroom

40 x Redshroom

45 x Blueshroom

30 x viloetshroom

15 x Parashroom

4 x Deathshroom

2 x ounces iodized salt

1 x Uru Chefs blade dirty

1x unicorn bunny head connect with pelt

Unicorn bunny organs

Unicon bunny blood stained earth

40lbs of kindling

78 lbs of firewood

wood spit

half cook unicorn rabbit


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter #: 5

[thirty minutes ~ Campsite]

Rogue put another piece of firewood into the campfire; As he listens to the wood crackle and pop and the smell of green wood filled the air and mixed with the scent coming off the meat, he felt his mouth water slightly, so he checked the rabbit on the spit. After probing the crispy and hot flesh to make sure it was ready. Once he was sure he took hold of one of the hind legs of the rabbit and with a quick jerk he tore it free from the remaining cooked animal on the spit, Rogue brought the meat to his lips and then took a bite of it; the juices from the meat fluid his mouth. It tasted amazing to him, an without him noticing he found himself pulling more and more of the meat from spit as he sat next to the fire. But by the time he was halfway through the unicorn rabbit he found he was feeling full and his eyes were growing heavy, so he decides to store the remaining half and the spit back in the 'storage' and call it a night. Once that was done he took out a few more piece of wood and placed them into the fire than laid down next to it. Rogue clutched his katana close to where he was laying in case he needed it and also pulled up the 'map' and 'Radar' skills in case something got close to his camp of course if he fell into too deep of a sleep he might not see it until they were on him. But right now his belly was full, and the fire was warming him enough to make him want to drift to dreamland. But he let out a yawn, and his eyes sank down, and he was asleep in a matter of moments.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter #: 6

[Next Morning]

{Otaku Point Balance has been refreshed your balance of zero points is now three hundred thousand points.}

Of course, with the Otaku Sage sound off it point replenishment it meant another day had begun but Rogue still not wanting to wake rolled over on the ground that had ground colder as the fire had died a few hours earlier. He then heard a click sound of someone tongue inside of there mouth followed with a scream.

"You damn dirt NEET…. It all your fault I got sent here, so get up, or I'll kill you and tell them you had an accident, or some monster ate you,"

As she approaches the laying down the young man, she suddenly stops as she found his Katana inches from her throat they both froze at their spot, But Rogue was the first to speak as the young woman eyes had gone white and small bubbles form at the edge of her mouth. He knew who she was immediately it was Urza, the silver-haired Goddess he meets just before coming to this world. He didn't understand the hostility they had left on good terms, and she had even let him build his skill. So, Rogue said to her, "Urza…. Urza snaps out of the near-death moment of almost being decapitated … I mean dying is way more shocking and why are you so angry and what do you mean it my fault?"

After a few moments, Urza blinks then her face contorted into a sad face, and she let out a cry before following up with final say what was on her mind between sobs, "Got …. …. here….be…ca…USE….o..F….Y…ou…r…..CR…a..s…y…..Ul….t….R…A…..O…..p…Sk…..illl…. Your…. not going straight to Axel…. They think you might …. start doi..ng d.e..eds o..r jo..in up wit…h th..e de.m…on l..ord …or ….b..e…come a…de….mon …lord… yoURsElf!"

The last bit made Rogue slightly irritated at the young goddess; even enough to say to her directly as he checked his katana, " It's Funny after looking at all those papers and such you showed me before I created the 'Otaku Sage' skill for myself with your and there blessing. I also noticed when I went through all those pages of items and skill were all OP; As such the thing you and your bosses had no idea what my skill could do and if they did they had no clue how big of an Otaku I was and they assumed I only get maybe a handful of worthless skills. I'm sorry that they've chosen in using you; Urza as a sacrificial scapegoat when it comes to me and my skill. But in the grand scheme it, not my problem…. And as far as they were worried about me becoming a future demon king or an ally to the current one if that were true they never send any human from earth to this universe with ten percent of the of thing they offered on those sheets…In fact may I theories is the current demon king possible a reincarnated soul and that why this whole shrewd was made necessary or did a tool / or weapon fall into the hands into someone hands and become the demon king that has required this program... I figure on the low side about thousand or so people die in a day and about eight percent of those are probably the perfect choice for this draft to be transferred to another world after there first death to go to war for them … I mean I will destroy those that serve the demon king and even the demon king if they attempt me harm but ….. I'm not going out hunting them and in the own right if the side of light tries to send someone after me … I can start picking a darker skill and make this world into a much darker place than even the demon king would have in its nightmares all thanks to being a Otaku, so I suggest everybody let me be an adventure and live my life… I'll bastardize a character quote from a tv series. that I plan to live my new life by "As long as I can remember I'll have all the fun and most of the good women."

An with what he said finished Rogue, looked up at Urza as he rested the katana on his right shoulder. He wanted to make a sheath to hang the katana from his belt but with the goddess appearance and this conversation he figured that he has to do this later. But unknown to Urza with the acquisition of 'Great Sage.' He, himself, no longer had to speak the operational phrase to start the 'Otaku Sage' skill all he had to do was concentrate

Great sage, Use Otaku Sage and improve merged skill sets as we discussed before I went to sleep last night

Otaku sage it time for me to gain some skills in this brave new world.

As the Great sage words filled Rogue's mind and he felt his Otaku skill awaken a list appeared in Rogues mind's eye and then he saw different character names being highlight like he had planned with the 'great sage' skill. This was quite helpful seeing as he didn't want to be seen talking to himself whenever he needs more skills, and it was good Great Sage could have access to skill even if they weren't merged. But his train of thought stopped as the last choice was looked in and then Great Sage spoke.

All selection have been prepared including duplication; Please sit down and prepare for the knowledge base to be increased. Also after the acquisition has finished merger will begin if that is okay I will start when you say ready.

Rogue smiled as he looked at Urza whose mouth was flapping like a fish after his little outburst toward her and her higher-ups. about fifty percent of what said was to get her to be shocked so he could get this done the other fifty was twenty-five percent because he actually thought what he said was true and the other twenty-five was he found Urza cute when she made odd faces. So he sat down Indian style and thought to himself

go for it

The next moment his mind was filled with a large sum of information and such from some character as he looks at his Otaku Sage New add list he saw:

{SAO– [Lisbeth] One Handed War Hammer, Light Metal Equipment, Slash Weapon Forging, Thrust Weapon Forging, Blunt Weapon Forging, Light Metal Armor Forging, Heavy Metal Armor Forging, Metal Equipment Repairing, and Metal Refining [Kirito] dual blade, Double Circular, Starburst Stream, The Eclipse, Cross Block [Asuna Yuuki] Rapier Skills, Neutron, Quadruple Pain, Flashing Penetrator, Original Sword Skills, Starry Tear, Mother's Rosario }

{That time I got reincarnated as a slime– [Kaijin] builder, blacksmith, and craftsmen [garm] blacksmith, clothing and underwear [Mild] construction, and well-versed in the arts [Doldo] First rate craftsmanship, dyes, and high-class attire [ Milim Nava] Magicule Breeder Reactor }

{In Another World With My Smartphone – [Touya Mochizuki] Magic able to control all 7 magical elements affinity }

{Inu Yasha – [totosai] Master Swordsmith, Communication with Swords and Pyrokinesis}

{Berserk – [Godo] near-legendary ability in the field of smithing }

{Goblin Slayer – [Smith] Blacksmith }

{I Was a Sword When I Reincarnated – [Gallus] Magic Blacksmith }

{Fairytail – [erza Sacrlet] Master Swordsmanship Specialist }

Merge Skill (upgrade) –

{Merged skills –[Sage healing] - [Younger Toguro] Regeneration + [Elder Toguro] healing + [Namek race trait] Regeneration}

{Merged skills –[Sage array] - [Majin Buu] Transfiguration Beam + [Namek race trait] Magic Materialization }

{Merged skills –[Sword Sage ] - [Himura] - Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, Kamiya Kasshin-ryū+ [Rorona Zoro] - Swordsmanship+[erza Sacrlet] Master Swordsmanship Specialist+ [Kirito] dual blade, Double Circular, Starburst Stream, The Eclipse, Cross Block+ [Asuna Yuuki] Rapier Skills, Neutron, Quadruple Pain, Flashing Penetrator, Original Sword Skills, Starry Tear, Mother's Rosario }

{Merged skills –[Sage of Forge] - [Lisa] - spellForge Fireball + [Welf] - Crozzo Blood + [Luke]- Sacred Sword Blacksmith + [Welf] - Blacksmith + [Gondo Firebeard] - Weapon Smith + [Gondo Firebeard] - Craftsman + [Gondo Firebeard] Armor Smith + [Gondo Firebeard] Item Smith + [Gondo Firebeard] Runesmith + [Suzuki] Skilled Craftsmanship+[Smith] Blacksmith+[Godo] near-legendary ability in the field of smithing+[Kaijin] builder, blacksmith, and craftsmen+[garm] blacksmith+[Doldo] First-rate craftsmanship+[totosai] Master Swordsmith, Communication with Swords+[Lisbeth] One Handed War Hammer, Light Metal Equipment, Slash Weapon Forging, Thrust Weapon Forging, Blunt Weapon Forging, Light Metal Armor Forging, Heavy Metal Armor Forging, Metal Equipment Repairing, and Metal Refining + [Gallus] Magic Blacksmith }

{Merged skills –[Potion Sage] -[Tony Tony Chopper] Medical Expertise + [Nfirea Bareare] Herbalist + [Nfirea Bareare] potion maker [Lizzie Bareare] + Herbalist [Lizzie Bareare] + potion maker [Gondo Firebeard] – Craftsman + [Suzuki] Skilled Craftsmanship+ [Kaijin] craftsmen + [Doldo] First rate craftsmanship }

Rogue eyes glowed blue as his body took in the new skills and their knowledge over those skills. Then, finally, as Rogue's body adapt to the 'Milim Nava' skill he had taken'Magicule Breeder Reactor' it took hold of him. He could feel his magic level going through the roof and his skin growing hot but with the knowledge, he had gained on how to control it from Milim he felt the Reactor power level plateau, but he also knew he would now have an endless amount of power to use magic and skills.

Of course, the change didn't go unnoticed as Rogue was able to refocus his surroundings and he says Urza her face the look of the question he already knew before she asked. He decides he better reply before she blew a blood vessel if she had one and said. "I had Great Sage do it for me."

At those words, Urza eyes seem to bug out for a moment before she fainted

At seeing, this Rogue said to himself. " Maybe too much information?"

Possible!

Rogue's right eyebrow shoot up at 'Great Sage' pipping in.

"Since your going give me input on me talking to myself 'Great Sage.' tell me If I leave her here in this state based on the monsters I ran into yesterday how would it affect my karma."

If you have to ask you already know!

Rogue gave a despondent face than decide to build a new fire in the stone circle he made at his camp. He spread out some of the kindling from his storage and then started it on fire with a small fireball. Once the fire was going Rogue feed a few logs into the fire. He then took out his spit from the storage and removed the last of the cooked unicorn rabbit from the spit before putting it away. He sat by the fire and at the rabbit meat as he waited for Urza to wake.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter #: 7

[Three hours later]

While waiting for Urza to awaken Rogue had taken the time to skin and dismember all the Unicorn Bunny, White Wolves, Giant Toad, and Rookie Killer. Of course, once Rogue was finished with this he had placed all the dismembered monster meat, their pleats, the claws, and the horns back into 'the storage' Of course all of this took him only an hour thanks to his blade skills. After that Rogue took out, an Uru Ingot from his 'storage' and took his time using his improved 'Sage of Forge' to make the sheath for his katana. As he did this, he found that with his hands inside of the black flame sphere he could feel the ingot being shaped and pulled as it lengthened into a befitting sheath for his katana. He no longer had to speak the phase of creation only think them, The thought of his next sword would be truly beautiful, but as he continues constructing the sheath, Rogue could also etch a million different runes thanks to the improvement of the skill and the spells he now knew, but he only choose a select few. Once the engraving was done, Rogue hands came from the black flames holding a beautiful metal sheath it glowed ominously in the swirling black flames it had reinforcement, longevity, defense, reflect, bash and on the interior part of the sheath there more engraved runes for clean, sharpen, mend, polish and slip. The inter engraving will allow for the upkeep of his katana as well as cutaway the friction from his drawing the blade out and improve his attack strikes. An with the outer engraving on the sheath he now had a decent weapon to defend and attack with 'dual wield' skill he picked up.

Rogue slid his katana into the sheath as he did the two easy fit correctly, and as he pulled it out of its sheath to see if the runes were working, he found the katana had a sheen of newness just from being put into the sheath. Rogue was happy as he could hear the katana say, "thank you" and then Rogue closed the katana back into the sheath then attach the sheath to the left side of his belt. With this done he looked at the young goddess as he finished Rogue became thirsty, so he started looking through his spells as there weren't any bodies of waters to gather any, so he said with his aim overtop of Urza as he recited out loud as he concentrated his mana, "Water come, Be a true water flow, Waterfall"

All of a sudden the mana of the spell began condensing the moisture in the air the fainted Urza. Then suddenly as the spell was completed a downpour of water came pouring down in a literal waterfall onto Urza and the fire. As this was all happening Rogue used the chance to store most of the water from the spell that was falling from air into his storage so in the end Urza was drenched but now fully awake and sputtering, and the fire was thoroughly put out. As the now drench goddess round on Rogue to scream at him, he was staring at her and said very coldly, "Before you go barking let me remind you already threatened to kill me once today than after you passed out because I used my gift and I waited for a little over three hours now for you to wake. I could have left you to be eaten by one or more of the monsters or possibly raped by bandit but karma and 'great sage' told me I knew better so don't make me regret caring for their opinion and you should say thank you to them… Even if you're a drenched river rat now …. either way, I got to go."

With that said Rogue stood up and cracked his neck before turning away from Urza and continue in the direction, he had been going the day before.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter #: 8

[8 hours - leaving other-side of the forest]

Rogue had taken the long route to get through the forest to do some more hunting killing a surprising number of Giant toads and White Wolves. He knew Urza had been following him and maybe that was why he took the route he did to shake her. He found himself snickering every time he took a monster with a single blow or a brutal combination of slashes. But as he came out of the forest, into what looks to be a wide-open plain, the hero could feel his stomach growling. So, it was an easy decision to stop and make a small break camp.

Rogue found an open space and cleared away the tall grass and pilled it up for the kindling. Once he had a decent pile of grass and space clear Rogue raised his hand over the pill and ignited it with a small fireball, he cast and dropped onto the pill. Once the grass went up, and the small number of flames started to grow, and rogue started to take out wood from the storage and feed it into the fire. An after he got the flames going Rogue decide to take out the spit and some of the white wolves meat he had butchered earlier along with some salt which he rubbed into the meat before skewering it to the spit and putting it over the fire to cook. As he finished, he took a seat and rotated the spit. He could sense Urza watching him from the wooded area. He was sure he heard her stomach growling as the scent of the meat cooking got stronger. Rogue took out his uru chef blade and then dumped out a small amount of water from storage using his hand as a guide across the blade to cleanse it. Once the blood and other material from breaking the monster earlier were gone Rogue waved the blade over the cooking fire a few time and then placed the chef blade back into storage and returned to turning the spit before saying. " If you hungry Urza come and take a seat… I'm tired of you stalking me from there anyway, and I have plenty."

There was no response. Rogue assume it was either ego, anger, shame or a mixture of all of them with the goddess, so he continues to cook the wolf meat. After a few more moments of turning the meat, he stood up and turned to see that Urza was standing behind him her head pressed against the ground in a Dogeza. This was slightly off-putting to Rogue whom to that point had assumed she was still uptight little goddess tailing him. "Stop that!"

Urza looked up into Rogue's stormy greyish blue eyes before he went back to check on the wolf meat that was cooking. She watched as he rotates the spit then took out two larger pieces of wood to which she assumes he was going to feed into the fire but before her eyes she heard him say, "modeling!" then she felt mana gathered and the two pieces of wood morphed and changed into plates before her eyes. This almost made the goddess wet herself, but she knew he been adding skills and other things, but this was amazing even for her to see. Rogue than reach into the nothingness and retrieve his chef's knife and started to carve off pieces of the white wolves flesh from the spit and place them onto the wooden plates. After all the meat had been cleaned off the spit, he turned and looked at Urza and said, "eat or don't eat but not going to offer it again and I'm not going to feed it to you so come over here and start eating if your hunger!" He then sat a plate he was holding down beside him and then stuck the chef blade back into storage before retrieving the second plate and began to eat his food.

Rogue swallowed a chunk of sizzling hot White wolf meat, slowly breathing in the scent and flavor. This only seemed to whet his appetite for more, but before he can take another bite he feels Urza come up behind him and take a seat. Lifting the plate prepared for her, she surprised him with a low and meek voice, "thank you."

Rogue mulled over what he should say as he took another mouthful of meat. The juice spilled out, as it did he brought a hand up to his mouth to brush it away. But then he heard the goddess let out a small gasp before she began chowing down on the contents of her plate. This made the man chuckle internally before he said, "No Problem!" He then stuck another piece of meat in his mouth and chewed it a few more times before saying. "So do you plan on following me all over God's creation for the next month (maybe more) before I look for the 'town of beginnings' or is there some other reason you been hanging on my butt since I broke camp this morning or is it because you have a thing for my backside?"

At these words, the goddess went slightly red, but Rogue wasn't sure if it was an embarrassment, anger or a mixture of both.

Before she could have an outburst Rogue click his tongue audibly and said, "I would gladly hope the later because if it were you chasing after me to try to herd me towards the town before I was ready, I might take it badly, regardless."

At where Rogue stopped those words, the goddess felt a cold sweat run down her back. She turned her head towards him, and away from her plate she saw Rogue cold eyes were boring holes into her, Urza felt the words she want to say under his gaze get stuck in her throat, but she manages to get the words out. "You mean … that if .. I was doing …. That …. Being a goddess or woman wouldn't prevent you from treating me like you did the monster to get to this point."

Rogue looked away and took another bite of meat and chewed it for a few moments and then swallowed before say; "precisely … I mean I know you work for 'the powers that be!' I can accept that, even appreciate the position that put you in. But the premise of all heroes from other worlds when we died and decided coming here over going to heaven or rejoin the reincarnation wheel of the primary world was one kill demon king if we can. And if the day comes, I might be able to do it but the second part was also to live in this world and counter the fact that this worlds soul pool population is depleting because souls don't want to be reincarnated here and where choosing other places because this one was too dangerous. See you guys and gals should really check the religions and doctrines of the pools you fish candidates from on earth were taught at an early age the greatest gift God gave to man was that of 'free will.' I mean, as Goddess you may have to toe the line we mere mortal could never truly understand. But on the flip side; if we got it right and the creator of my original world gave his or her children free will maybe just maybe they knew something. One day, the others might try to take some of us to use as meat shield and pawns on their own universes problems. They wanted if that day to come to use the first gift and slap those gods or goddess hands and say in our voices that we are not mere game pieces to be moved around the boards of the worlds they create to serve out their goals alone ... That we to have our own goals and dreams to as we were made to have to." Rogue said with a half smile before taking another bite of meat. At these words coming from a young man for whom the goddess had only assume had been and Otaku colleague neet, she was slightly stunned on how thought out he was on this new life and how he would live it in this new world and how much trouble she had just following him so far.

With that thought done, the two sat by the cooking fire and enjoyed the remaining 'white wolves meat' Rogue had cooked. Once they were done eating, Rogue stretches his body slightly as he got comfortable and let out a long yawn before going to work. Rogue lifted his left hand and concentrated and said "modeling" which caused rocks and soil to shift as the modeling spell creating a large harden earth basin that was pitch black.

Once the basin was complete, Rogue than used storage and allowed some of the water from the storage to fill the basin. Rogue than began to take out the dirty things from the cooking spit to the Uru Chef Knife and other things and washing them in the basin turning the clear water murky red. Once each item was cleaned Rogue placed them back into the 'storage.'

With the cleanup finished and everything now stored, Rogue stood up and looked at Urza and said to her. "I guess if your going follow me on my journey were going need more food than just monster meat and limit amount of wild vegetation on this trek to the village of Axel, 'the town of begins' that being said I guess I know which things I'll be having 'Otaku Sage' adding to my skill set next." At this statement, Rogue could see Urza face goes red as she flashes anger eyes at him as he tells her; his plans to continue to use the unique skill that the gods had granted him for coming to this realm. She went even a darker red as Rogue laughed at her reaction to this decoration. This, of course, made her stomp her foot but Rogue gave her little mind as he brushed off his pants and then started walking again, but this time moving a little slower.

"Rogue, maybe you have enough skill. Why keep using the skill we gave you, when you know, it will anger the other gods?"

Rogue continue looking forward, and there was a long pause followed by Rogue finally saying. " Well that's easy, because even as powerful of a skill as 'Otaku Sage' is I've only used it to augment myself in preparation for my life here... but also add a few frills for fun. If I wanted to be monster, I could've of added 'raise dead' or half a dozen other nightmarish abilities to rank up quickly. But that not my style not even when I was a gamer in my old life."

At that, Urza was slightly stunned again by this heroes answer, but she continues to follow

[6 Hours - entering Swamp lands]

The stench of decay and muck-filled Rogue's nose, as his eyes focused on the 'map' inside of his head. This was all thanks to that skill, and now he was also using the 'radar' skill with the 'map' skill as there was an area that would go unseen with the naked eye. Especially now, transversing through the swamps. It was less than a moment before he found alligator monsters were swarming him and Urza. An with the aid of 'Sword Sage' and 'Kaio-Ken.', Urza was given a show; she would never forget. She watched Rogue use those two skills in perfect unison. But even she could tell that the high speed of the 'Sword Sage.' was causing damage to Rogue. He was still killing each alligator monsters with a single strike with his Uru Katana. And before any of the creature's corpses could even make a motion to hit the wet ground of the swamp floor. It seemed Rogue use 'storage' to shove the corpses inside of it to keep it safe. What shock Urza was that in less than five minutes he managed to decapitate over thirty-five alligator monsters in front of her as if it were literally nothing but training dummies, but afterward Rogue clutched his legs and fell back the moment the fight was over.

To Rogue's surprise, the pain was nowhere as bad as when he used it against the Giant toad, but the duration and techniques he had been using this time had still torn up some of the muscles and tendons. Luckily the 'sage of healing' skill was already healing the damage at a rate that was above the norm. Urza walked up to him and knelt down but as she did there head both turned towards the bushes. Rogue knew six creatures were heading towards him and the goddess thanks to radar just not what.

* * *

Current information:

Name: Rogue Barton

Sex: Male

Age:21

Lvl: ?

Strength: ?

Health: ?

Magic-pow: ?

Dexterity: ?

Agility: ?

Luck: ?

Skills:

Energy Absorption

Superior Marksmanship

Energy masking

Marksmanship

Liaris Freese

Engineering expertise

Menu

Storage

Map

Radar

Map Search

Concealment

Culinary expertise

Saiyan Power

Fighting Skill:

Kaio-Ken

Kamehameha

Trace-eyes

Telekinetic projectiles

Movement Skills:

Instant Transmission

Merged set of skills:

Great sage

Predator

Deviant

Sage healing

Sage array

Sword Sage

Sage of Forge

Potion Sage

Race traits

[saiyan race trait]

Energy Manipulation

Speed

Agility

[Namek race trait]

Regeneration

Ki Manipulation

Magic Materialization

Spells:

Magic Arrow

Fireball

Fly

Dragon Lightning

Napalm

Waterfall

Modeling

Storage:

32 x Uru Ingots

35 x alligator monsters heads

35 x alligator monsters corpses

8 x Giant Toad corpses

2x giant toad heads

3 x giant earthworm corpse

10 x White Wolves corpse

2 x Rookie Killer corpse

50 x Greenshroom

40 x Redshroom

45 x Blueshroom

30 x viloetshroom

15 x Parashroom

4 x Deathshroom

2 x ounces iodized salt

1 x Uru Chefs blade

1x unicorn bunny head connect with pelt

Unicorn bunny organs

Monster Blood tainted earth [toxic]

40 lbs. of kindling

78 lbs. of firewood

wood spit

270 gallons of water

8 giant toad back leg meat

360 lbs. of deboned giant toad meat

180 lbs. of giant toad organs

four full set of giant toads bones

175 lbs. debone unicorn bunny meat

25 lbs. of Unicorn bunny organs

14 Unicorn bunny full sets of bones

100 lbs. of White wolves' meat

50 lbs. of white wolves' organs

Five White Wolves full sets of bones

420 lbs. of Rookie Killer debone meat (Beginner's bane meat)

95 lbs. of Rookie Killer organs (Beginner's bane organs)

Three full sets of Rookie Killer bones (Beginner's bane bones)

4 X Giant Toad Skins

4 X Giant Toad tongues

15 X Unicorn Bunny Pelts

15 X Unicorn Bunny Horns

15 X Unicorn Bunny fangs

5 X White Wolves Pelt

5 X sets of White Wolves fangs

5 X sets of White Wolves Claws

3 X Rookie Killer (Beginner's bane) Pelt

3 X sets of Rookie Killer (Beginner's bane) fangs

3 X sets of Rookie Killer (Beginner's bane) Claws


End file.
